Puckleberry for the win
by puckleberruissoawesomeyo23
Summary: Puck rescues Rachel again. All mistakes are mine. Rated M for future chapters. I had to reupload because I suck and I forgot things.
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at fanfic. Please don't hate me. This is something I wanted to get out for some time. This is set after Nationals but Sam didn't leave. This chapter is an introduction. Future chapters will be longer. Read and review. Let me know if you have any suggestions. Rated M for future. xoxo**

* * *

><p>Rachel was with Finn "The Douche" Hudson for the 14th time since the first time the two of them got together in Softmore year. It always went the same way: they got together, Finn pulled a douche move, they split, Berry cried, Finn made out with a Cheerio got bored went back to Berry, told her he was sorry and rinse and repeat. And Puck was sick of it. Rachel was his.<p>

Puck was the only one in Glee Club not paired off and he was sick of seeing the Golden Coupel making lovey eyes at each other, and Berry crying while Finn fucks some random cheerleader the next.

Mercedes was seeing one of Blaines old school mates – the black Warbler – he can't remember his name, and was always double dating with Kurt and Blaine since Blaine transferred to McKinley. Asian Fusion was still happening and it made Puck want to claw his eyes out and light himself on fire. Sam and Quinn were back together, but Jesus was getting more play from Baby Mama than Trouty Mouth was. And Britt was getting it on with Santana and the wheelchair kid.

And then there was me, forever alone. Lauren was a bitch and I finally got my balls back long enough to dump her. Here I am counting down the minutes until Berry comes crying.

Sure enough two days later here are the tears.

She knocks on the door to his house socked from the rain with tears streaming down her face and a bruise on her eye. He pulled her inside and growled "what the fuck did he do?" she looked at Puck with scared brown orbs "he advised me that he believes I have been spending too long in your company, to which I replied that I have seen you seldom, other than at Temple, and he insinuated that I was telling an untruth, a sentiment he punctuated with a blow to my right zygomatic arch, as you can see" Rachel said between sobs.

"I'll kill him" Puck screamed "Puck, no. You'll only aggravate him further. Please"

I pulled her into a hug and told her it'll be okay. And that's when she pulled back and stared up at me with her beautiful chocolate orbs before mashing her lips with mine.

She deepened the kiss before he could protest, shoving her tongue into his mouth and whirling it around. He cupped the back of her head with one hand and her ass with the other holding her to him and rubbing his growing erection into her. Rachel gasped and jumped up on Puck forcing him to hold heras she wrapped her legs around his waste.

This had never happened before. Sure she'd come running when Hudson dumped her but she'd never attacked me like this before. I could feel her wet heat through her panties and my jeans as she ground down on his hard dick. "Puck" she moaned before her lips moved to my neck and I'm sure she was giving me a hickey.

I slammed her into the wall and thrust my hips into hers until she pulled back and said "we can't do this, Puck." I was gutted, but I never force a girl to do something she doesn't want to do.

He let her down to the floor gently before touching her bruised face. "You need some ice" he said and led her to the kitchen


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG you guys are amazing! Thank you for your lovely reviews. I'm not going to write much here in my A/N because I have some things I need to do quite urgently and that will just stop me becuase I'll get distracted. As always read and review and if you have any suggestions for where the story can go next i'd love to hear them. Also lemme know if you'd like to see a Santana/Sam/Quinn triangle. Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

><p>The next day Puck was angry. He had been left with a painful hard on by Rachel and he'd had to beat one out in the shower that morning. He was angry at himself for acting like a 12 yr old boy round Berry.<p>

He stopped at the 7-11 on his way to school for nachos, dip and a slushie.

When he saw Berry he smirked and when Berry saw Puck she smiled. "Good morrow Puck fair thee well?" she asked "I'm good thanks Berry I got this for you" he handed her the slushie "it's grape. I know it's your favourite because the last time I tossed a grape one in your face you licked your lips before cleaning yourself off"

That was probably the most I'd ever heard Puck speak. Puck watched as Rachel took a sip and he felt his pants get tight as he saw her lips surround the strawer. "hey wanna work on something for glee tonight?"

"what a splendid idea Puck I shall endeavour to acquire sheet music for the perfect piece" she said happy. "uh I was thinking of singing you something but ok" he replied. "be still my heart Puck you had planned to serenade me?" "yeah" "what a glorious thing. I shall look forward very much to this happy event. Come let us go to class lest we fail to arrive in good time"

They went off to Spanish together not realising Finn was watching their chat.

Puck went to some of his classes but by the time glee came around he was fed up with the looks Hudson was giving him. He walked into Glee and there was only Berry in there so he gave her ass a smack as he walked past. "Puck" she yelled but started rubbing her legs together.

"Spanking gets you off huh?" Puck said teasing. "good to know" I whispered in her ear before licking her ear making her shudder. I pushed away from her when people came into the room. Rachel sat down at the front and winked over her shoulder at me. Schue came into the room and asked if anyone had any suggestions for his crappy lesson this week. Everyone growned when Rachel put her hand up.

"Mr Schuester I would be deeply grateful if you would allow me the time to perform a somewhat inappropriate and in no way relevant musical number" she said "Fine Rachel do what you want. You usually do anyway" Shoe said.

Rachel stood in front of the group in a black mini skirt, pink knee high stockings and took her shirt off to leave just a glittery pink bra. My tongue was hanging out. She pressed play on her iPod which was in a iPod dock on top of the piano. She requested for Quinn to help her with the rapping since she was her best friend.

Oh, I'm overdue, give me some room  
>I'm coming through<br>Paid my dues, in the mood  
>Me and the girls gonna shake the room<p>

Rachel shook her ass as she danced like a stripper.

DJ's spinning, show your hands  
>Let's get dirrty, that's my jam<br>I need that, uh, to get me off  
>Sweat until my clothes come off<p>

It's explosive, speakers are pumping  
>Still jumping, six in the morning<br>Table dancing, glasses are mashing  
>No question, time for some action<p>

She dipped low and opened her legs

Temperature's up, can you feel it?  
>About to erupt, gonna get my girls<br>Get your boys  
>Gonna make some noise<p>

Wanna get rowdy  
>Gonna get a little unruly<br>Get it fired up in a hurry  
>Wanna get dirty<p>

She sat in Pucks lap and started giving him a lap dance in class

It's about time that I came to start the party  
>Sweat dripping over my body<br>Dancing gettin' just a little naughty  
>Wanna get dirrty, it's about time for my arrival<p>

After the performance Rachel was still where she ended up in Pucks lap still rotating her hips a bit when Quinn had to make an announcement. "I have to make an announcement" she said "Rachel I'm in love with you. Sorry Sam"

Berry turned on my lap which was all kinds of nice on my half hard cock. "um Quinn, I thought you understood that I don't like girls in that way. I like cock too much" Quinn turned to Sam "oh Sam please take me back" she said. He though about it for a minute and said "only if you let me watch when you hook up with a chick" "ok" Quinn said.

Everyone pretty much ignored Quinn because whatever, Berry did Dirrty and got down and dirty and he could totally tell her panties were wet when she spread her legs open during the song and he could feel them wet now she was straddling his thighs moving her hips slightly. "berry you gotta stop if you don't want me to fuck you here" he whispered so no one from Glee club could here.

To be honest everyone was more focused on a Klaine make out that was happeneing right before their eyes like pervs to see what Berry was up to on my lap so I put my hand up her skirt and pushed it against her pussy over her panties because we are still on school and I have standards. Her head fell back on to his shoulder and she whispered "later".

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Puckleberry smut coming up soon! Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on Quamtana xoxo<strong>


End file.
